Nobles correspondants
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [OS] [UA] [Crossover] Naboo et Asgard s'allient pour un jumelage de leurs planètes et de leurs cultures, et certains membres des différentes familles royales vont au-delà de la politique pour former des amitiés solides. (Et j'ai toujours aussi peu d'inspiration pour donner des titres... c'est généralement peu représentatif du contenu :D)


**Il se trouve que j'ai récemment regardé le dessin animé "Thor : Les légendes d'Asgard" (que je recommande fortement). Il se trouve que je suis tombée sous le charme de leur jeune Loki (encore?!).**

 **Et il se trouve également que j'ai rêvé d'une rencontre entre un jeune Palpatine et un jeune Loki. C'est ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui dans cet OS crossover.**

* * *

 **« Nobles correspondants »**

* * *

La planète Naboo était en effervescence. On allait recevoir la visite d'importants visiteurs étrangers. Leur première visite, au cours de laquelle toutes les parties en présence auraient pour objectif de mettre en place une collaboration durable entre les deux gouvernements et les deux peuples.

On appelait cela un "jumelage de mondes". Si la pratique était très courante, il était néanmoins plus rare qu'elle se fasse entre deux peuples présentant des coutumes et des étiquettes aussi diamétralement opposées.

Naboo et Asgard. La culture du pacifisme, et la culture de la guerre. Les robes faites de matières recherchées, et les armures de métal. Les plumes, et les épées.

Ces différences fondamentales entre les peuples, étaient le coeur de la curiosité qui avait piqué les Naboo. Les médias ne parlaient que de cela, affichaient des images de la famille royale d'Asgard, mettaient en première page des reportages à la cour.

L'arrivée prochaine des dignitaires était sur toutes les lèvres, les discussions présentes dans toutes les strates de la société.

* * *

La famille royale, représentée par la Maison d'Odin, ainsi que leurs conseillers divers, seraient accueillis sur le tarmac du spatioport par les plus importants dignitaires Naboo : les Maisons royales.

C'était le début de l'automne. L'air commençait à se faire frais. Le jeune Palpatine frissonna sous la brise légère, mais néanmoins glaçante en contraste de la douceur du soleil.

Tous les membres de la Maison Palpatine étaient présents, Cosinga en tête du petit groupe. Autour d'eux, s'agglutinaient les représentants des autres Maisons, alliées ou rivales. Les gardes du Palais Royal entouraient amplement la masse compacte des dignitaires et de leurs familles.

Le distingué vaisseau asgardien atterrit souplement sur le tarmac. La rampe s'abaissa, et ce fut un défilé de soldats qui descendit en premier. Leurs armures finement ouvragées luisant sous les rayons du soleil, ils se postèrent militairement en ligne rangée, de part et d'autre du chemin de rampe, épées levées.

Odin avançait en tête de cortège, suivi de son épouse, la Reine Frigga, et de leurs fils, les Princes Thor et Loki, accompagnés de leurs camarades d'armes : Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, et Lady Sif. Venaient les conseillers, puis quelques serviteurs, qui se firent petits.

Nous ferons l'impasse sur le protocole strict des deux étiquettes. Palpatine aurait aimé faire de même.

* * *

Le cortège mixte se promenait sur la vaste place menant au Palais Royal. L'ambiance était détendue, la place de chacun était librement déterminée.

Le Prince Thor et ses amis faisaient des commentaires aux plus jeunes représentants des Maisons, qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux, des sangsues à la curiosité non assouvie. Les quatre frères et soeurs de Palpatine se trouvaient parmi ce petit groupe.

Le Prince Loki se tenait en retrait de ses compagnons bruyants. L'adolescent prenait le temps de diriger son regard dans tous les coins de la place.

Palpatine, lui aussi, s'était éloigné du groupe. Il en profita pour se rapprocher de Loki.

\- Admirateur de l'architecture Naboo, Prince Loki ? lança le jeune héritier avec ce petit sourire qu'il réservait pour les représentations officielles.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux roux.

\- C'est assez différent de l'architecture asgardienne, reconnut le jeune Prince. J'en profite, rit-il.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les constructions de votre monde ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis simplement curieux de ce qu'il se passe ailleurs dans la galaxie.

Intérieurement, cela fit écho avec ce que pensait Palpatine à ce sujet.

Il décida plutôt de faire des présentations formelles.

\- Je suis Palpatine, fit-il en tendant la main.

\- Loki, répondit l'autre en la serrant. Mais vous le savez déjà.

* * *

La première grande réception, celle de l'Accueil, se passa sans incident ni événement majeur. Le protocole n'empêcha pas quelques amitiés de se former, mais Palpatine avait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la soirée que Loki tendait à se retrouver seul, dans son coin.

Le jeune homme mit alors un point d'honneur à se retourner vers le Prince chaque fois qu'une autre compagnie lui faisait faux bond. Ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent, au goût de Palpatine.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la Maison d'Odin se retrouva ballottée entre les résidences secondaires grandioses des différentes Maisons Royales. La plupart se trouvaient dans la Contrée des Lacs, et les jeunes Princes s'avérèrent plutôt aventureux. Il n'était pas rare de les retrouver à mi-chemin entre plusieurs domaines, dans un champ de fleurs, et les jeunes nobles des alentours venaient les y retrouver. Plusieurs après-midis consécutifs, Palpatine se retrouva contraint d'escorter ses frères et soeurs, plus jeunes, jusqu'à ces lieux de réunion improvisés.

Généralement, à destination, il se délestait de ses "charges", et en profitait pour s'éloigner. Il se promenait le long de l'orée d'un bois, et souvent, Loki venait le rejoindre.

Les deux adolescents échangeaient ainsi pendant de longues heures, loin de l'agitation du groupe principal. Ils discutaient de leurs mondes, de leurs traditions, de leurs sociétés, de l'accueil qui était fait aux visiteurs, de la contre-visite qui allait suivre...

Rarement, ils parlèrent d'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient deux spécimens très secrets - un de leur nombreux points communs.

* * *

Les Asgardiens furent finalement accueillis à Convergence, et aucun des enfants des deux familles n'eut à s'en plaindre.

Après le banquet, les adultes profitèrent de la terrasse, et les plus jeunes s'en allèrent dans tous les sens. Loki et Palpatine filèrent vers la cachette préférée de l'héritier Naboo, une petite clairière près du lac. Là, ils étaient cachés des regards par les arbres et les rochers.

\- J'ai suivi un entraînement militaire, confia Loki à son nouvel ami. J'ai appris le maniement des armes. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est suivre les cours de magie de ma mère.

D'un geste de la main, il transforma une feuille tombante, en papillon. Palpatine fut abasourdi.

\- Sur Asgard, il est commun de penser que la magie est réservée aux femmes. C'est principalement parce qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de sensibilité, et que notre société tend à penser qu'il est indigne pour un homme de ressentir ouvertement des émotions trop profondes.

Ses yeux bleus encore écarquillés, Palpatine regarda Loki former un petit serpent dans l'eau qui arrivait en bas des rochers. Le reptile translucide se dressa, et on aurait presque pu entendre son sifflement de menace, au milieu des fins détails qu'il arborait.

Loki maintint le sort quelques instants, puis le serpent redevint une trombe d'eau que la gravité fit retourner dans le lac.

\- Bien sûr, conclut le Prince d'une petite voix, le fait qu'un héritier mâle d'Odin puisse pratiquer la magie, fit le tour des Neuf Royaumes. Ce ne fut pas un scandale, mais presque.

Palpatine se sentit désarçonné. Durant tout le séjour, il avait maintes fois constaté la solitude de Loki, sans réellement comprendre le rejet dont il semblait faire l'objet - surtout de la part des amis de Thor.

\- Je pense, commença le Naboo doucement, que la chose la plus importante, sur laquelle tu devrais te focaliser, est le fait que ta famille ne semble pas en faire cas. Ta mère a accepté de t'enseigner la magie, ton père n'a pas émis d'objection publique, et ton frère semble se préoccuper de toi plus que tu ne le crois.

Loki eut un rire sans joie.

\- Ma famille n'est pas le problème, je l'admets. Même si je dois objecter : Thor ne se préoccupe de moi que lorsqu'il n'est pas lui-même le centre du monde, chose assez rare pour être remarquée.

\- Sans vouloir te contredire, j'ai tout de même remarqué, ces derniers jours, la volonté de ton frère de te défendre des railleries de ses camarades guerriers.

Loki n'eut pas de réponse. Les adolescents ne tardèrent plus à rentrer à Convergence, avant que la nuit ne les engloutisse.

* * *

Palpatine avait été époustouflé de la magie de Loki. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel sur Naboo... et, au fond de lui-même, il commençait à se questionner sur la capacité de la magie à aider à la prise de pouvoir d'un individu - pour des raisons qui lui semblèrent alors académiques.

Le lendemain, le Prince ne lui donna pas l'impression de vouloir lui faire une nouvelle démonstration. Palpatine fut celui qui lui réclama un nouvel exemple de magie, un "tour inédit et grandiose".

De retour dans leur cachette secrète, Loki avait rit mais s'était exécuté de bonne grâce.

\- Bien sûr, que la magie peut accomplir plus que des métamorphoses simples ! Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un grand mage, alors la téléportation attendra... mais je peux te montrer le concept des illusions. J'aime bien ce tour...

Loki vint se placer devant Palpatine.

\- Tends ta main, et tente de me toucher.

Ne voyant pas très bien de quoi il allait en retourner, le Naboo fit ce qu'il lui demandait. A sa grande surprise, sa main traversa l'épaule de Loki, comme si celui-ci était virtuel et intangible.

Palpatine entendit un petit rire amusé. Le Loki devant lui disparut dans une lumière verte, et un autre Loki apparut plus loin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- La magie a manipulé ton esprit, et lui a fait croire que j'étais toujours présent devant toi, alors qu'en réalité, je m'étais éloigné.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes faire ce tour, remarqua Palpatine en riant alors que Loki venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est très divertissant.

\- C'est aussi très pratique quand on ne veut pas être importuné par d'autres personnes...

Les adolescents, pendant un moment, restèrent assis en silence, profitant d'un retour de la douceur, en grignotant quelques fruits qu'ils avaient emportés avec eux dans un panier.

Ils ne sentirent pas la tension sexuelle monter en eux, jusqu'au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Sans plus échanger un mot, ils surent instinctivement quoi faire - comme si ces derniers jours les avaient conduits à ce moment fatidique.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, et Palpatine prit le dessus, faisant basculer Loki sur l'herbe. Celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps en position de dominé, et les rôles s'inversèrent tout aussi brusquement.

* * *

Flottant dans un état d'euphorie créé par leurs hormones, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent côte à côte dans l'herbe. Palpatine était sur le dos, et fixait la cime des arbres. Loki était de profil, et il passa un bras autour de la taille de son nouvel amant, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou par la même occasion.

\- Je crois avoir senti des cicatrices sur ta peau, marmonna soudain l'Asgardien. Quand j'ai passé ma main sur ton dos...

Palpatine se figea. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il souhaitait que Loki vienne fouiner dans les ombres qui parsemaient sa vie.

Après un court débat mental avec lui-même, il parvint à la conclusion que le Prince méritait bien de savoir.

\- Ce sont des coups de ceinture. Mon père n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il tente de le prétendre...

Loki se redressa brusquement, inquiet, mais Palpatine le coupa net, d'un geste sec de la main.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai parlé de cette histoire.

L'Asgardien comprit. Il comprit que Palpatine ne souhaitait pas gâcher _leur_ moment, un bon moment, en s'appesantissant sur les problèmes qu'il entretenait de façon chronique avec Cosinga. Il reprit sa position initiale, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume face à cette situation injuste.

* * *

Convergence accueillait la dernière réception, celle de l'Au Revoir. La séparation entre les deux peuples ne durerait pas bien longtemps, puisque les Maisons Royales de Naboo allaient rendre la visite aux Asgardiens.

La salle de réception principale du manoir était bondée, et les amants secrets tentaient de ne pas se perdre de vue au milieu de la foule.

Une fois, ce fut le cas. Loki aurait préféré que cela n'arrive pas.

L'un des frères de Palpatine se retrouva face à lui, accompagné de son groupe d'amis. Un sourire mesquin déforma son visage. Il tenait entre ses griffes le Prince solitaire, qu'il savait proche de son aîné haï.

\- Tiens, tiens, ricana-t-il bêtement. Regardez qui va là, fit-il à ses amis. Le _deuxième_ Prince d'Asgard.

Le sous-entendu était évident. Et Loki, bien qu'habitué à ces moqueries, les supportait assez peu. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre. Palpatine se trouvait derrière lui, et avait tout entendu.

\- Il est certain que les scientifiques cherchent encore une trace d'intelligence chez toi, Kervan, intervint-il sèchement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, sans plus un regard envers son frère outré, il tira Loki par le bras pour l'éloigner. Ils se rendirent sur le balcon, moins bondé.

\- Mon frère est un abruti, tenta de le réconforter Palpatine. Ce sont tous des idiots, de toute façon, dans cette famille. Peut-être même moi..., essaya-t-il de blaguer.

Palpatine passa son bras autour des épaules de Loki. Le jeune noble n'était pas franchement doué pour le réconfort, c'était un concept qui ne lui était pas familier...

Thor, qui avait vu les deux adolescents s'éloigner, ainsi que l'expression triste du visage de Loki, vint les rejoindre, sincèrement inquiet pour son frère. Il faisait généralement passer un sale quart d'heure à quiconque venait troubler la quiétude de Loki, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour assister aux événements qui le troublaient.

Le prince blond vint donc s'accouder au balcon, à côté du prince brun et de l'aristocrate roux. Son petit frère était perturbé, et cela l'attrista profondément.

\- Loki, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Loki chercha à ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Ce n'est rien, Thor... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et retourne à la fête.

\- Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète. Tu es mon petit frère.

Les yeux de Loki lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Ah, oui, le _petit_ frère ! Le valeureux Thor se doit de protéger son jeune frère, son image de bon prince ne doit pas s'écorner !

Thor et Palpatine regardèrent Loki avec des yeux écarquillés. Le coup d'éclat semblait sortir de nulle part, mais porter le sens de toute une vie de souffrance.

\- Loki, écoute..., tenta le grand frère.

\- Loki, excuse-moi de m'interposer entre vous deux, fit Palpatine, mais ne laisse pas les paroles des autres influencer ton jugement. Ton frère semble tenir sincèrement à toi...

\- Oui, c'est le cas, confirma Thor avec un regard de gratitude envers le Naboo. Je m'en fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres de toi. Je m'en fiche aussi de ces gens qui m'adorent, et qui pense que je ne mérite pas un frère aussi différent. Tu es ma famille, tu es mon sang. Nous avons grandi ensemble, joué ensemble, fait des bêtises ensemble... et ça compte cent fois plus que le regard des autres. Ils sont même probablement jaloux que je puisse m'intéresser à toi plus qu'à eux, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Un rapide coup d'oeil au visage de Loki, révéla à Palpatine que le jeune prince pleurait. Discrètement, sans vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui à cause de sanglots qui auraient pu secouer ses épaules. C'était un crève-coeur, même pour un individu aussi égoïste que pouvait l'être habituellement Palpatine.

Thor venait également de le remarquer, et, tout aussi peu discrètement que de coutume, il prit Loki tendrement entre ses bras. Il semblait désemparé, comme l'indiqua le regard qu'il jeta à Palpatine.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir correctement à ces larmes soudaines, mais le jeune prince les sauva de l'embarras :

\- Merci beaucoup, Thor.

Et le sourire qui fendit le visage du grand blond, valait mieux que mille mots.

Palpatine se sentit soulagé que les larmes de Loki, soient en réalité des larmes de gratitude. Le prince ne méritait pas toute la souffrance dont il faisait quotidiennement les frais, malgré les soins de son frère.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. C'était un OS exceptionnellement long pour moi, c'est la première fois (il me semble) que j'écris autant d'une seule traite. J'avais songé à le découper pour le publier... puis j'ai changé d'avis, grâce au caractère exceptionnel de cet OS de plus de 2 000 mots xD**


End file.
